1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a vehicle headlamp. More specifically, the invention relates to a technical field of a vehicle headlamp including a lamp unit and a light amount adjustment mechanism.
2. Related Art
There has been a vehicle headlamp in which a lamp unit including a light source and the like are disposed in a lamp outer case formed of a cover and a lamp housing, for example.
Also, there has been a vehicle headlamp in which an optical axis adjustment mechanism such as (i) an aiming mechanism for performing initial adjustment of an optical axis direction or (ii) a leveling mechanism for adjusting the optical axis direction that changes depending on a weight of on-vehicle objects is disposed (for example, see JP 2001-130315 A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,268).
The vehicle headlamp described in JP 2001-130315 A includes an aiming mechanism and a leveling mechanism. The aiming mechanism and the leveling mechanism are arranged on a rear side of the lamp unit.